Hal Jordan
Hal-intro! Personality The man without fear. That's what most people know Hal as. In his personal life, in his professional life, and in his military career, Hal has earned a reputation for doing first, thinking later-- no matter what he's facing. Repercussions are always secondary, no matter what-- and in fact, rather than dealing with them, Hal has a nasty habit of just ignoring the consequences he racks up and instead just hopes they'll sort themselves out. (It's generally not all that effective.) His apparent lack of fear makes him an excellent pilot, an incredibly determined person, and to some people, more than a little bit of an asshole. But for the most part it just presents as incredible courage and tenacity, and has by and large paid off for Hal- both in his career as a pilot and his job with the Lantern Corps. Sometimes it does jeopardise his personal relationships-- his reckless behaviours have a tendency to push his family and friends past the limits of their respective comfort zones. Hand in hand with this comes his impulsive nature. He’s never been one to see past what’s right in front of him-- if anything he gets a week of foresight on a good day-- and thus actions have incredibly immediate results as far as Hal’s concerned. Everything is processed in terms of the moment it takes place, and he’s known for making quick judgement calls on how he’ll react to any given situation. (This has gotten him mixed reviews with some of his superiors, who would really rather he think about what he’s going to do and make a plan of action rather than just rushing in. As they say, fools rush in where angels fear to tread-- but Hal’s hardly a fool. He’s just incredibly unafraid of the consequences of his actions-- at least not until they hit him squarely and unavoidably in the face.) Stubbornness is another of Hal’s stronger faults. The overarching goals and ideals that define him-- his belief in the ultimate Greater Good, his ties to his family and friends, his loyalty to the Lanterns, his love of flying and that little pang that keeps him doing the right thing-- are at all times strictly adhered to, never to be released for any circumstance. They are as much a part of him as his own corporeal self and as such he’ll fight for them with tooth and claw. Hal is a fighter, always has been, and no matter how vain a cause he believes in may be, he’ll stick with it and put up a strong fight on its behalf. Beyond the recklessness and the fact that he’s as stubborn as an ass, Hal is a very charismatic and personable sort of guy. He has a quick wit and a dry sense of humor, and isn’t the sort of person who takes crap from anyone. At times he comes off as incredibly cocky, but more often he just seems like a self-assured kind of guy who is completely comfortable asserting himself. Unless he has very good reason he’s open and friendly towards new people-- but get on his bad side and a grudge will be held for a very, very long time. He adapts well to new situations and new people, and has had a reputation for making fast “friends”-- with implied loose definition of the term-- with incredible ease, to the annoyance of some of his more long-lasting companions. He has that kind of charm that comes hand in hand with those reckless military types, and he’s used his combat stories more than once to impress. Above all, Hal is an inherently good person. He wants to help, to save, to fix, and he’ll try with everything he has even if it won’t do a lick to change things. He may have taken up flying to honor his father, and he may have stayed because he loved it, but he excelled because he was ultimately doing something good. It was something good brought about through war and through violence and through death, but ultimately it was a check in the positive column as far as Hal was concerned-- bring a little bit of peace when things died down, stop the terrorist threat before it got too big. (He’s a little short-sighted when it comes to these things, but he does do short-term good very well.) He’s stayed true to the Lanterns for the same reason-- to stop crime when he could, to protect innocent people from fates they didn’t deserve. And he does the same with his family and with his friends: if someone he loves has been wronged, he’ll do anything he can to make it right-- even if there are repercussions down the line. History Hal Jordan was born into the All American Family. A skilled test pilot and his stay-at-home wife, three sons (all with a year's difference between them), a big backyard and a beagle named Arthur. He was in the middle of his two brothers, and often the mediator between the two- the younger a little too carefree, the older a little too cautious. But Hal’s childhood was not meant to go unmarked: a test plane his father had been piloting had experienced a mechanical malfunction, the mechanical malfunction had sparked an engine fire, and the plane had gone down. Each family member reacted differently- Hal's mother shrunk further into her home-sphere; his older brother distanced himself even further from the family; his younger rebelled. Hal chose something different- to honor his father by doing the one thing he'd always been pushed towards by his father and always had resisted. He threw his grief into flying and became as skilled a pilot as his father had been, taking a job as a test pilot at the same company that had seen his father’s death. He quickly came to earn the reputation he’d stepped into as Martin Jordan’s son, making a name for himself as a fearless and skilled flyer- though to many, his fearlessness was viewed as recklessness. The night Abin Sur came changed his life. The dying alien sent his ring to find the best-fit candidate to step up to the plate as their sector's Green Lantern. Hal was called to Abin Sur's side and given the ring, and thrown feet-first into a world he couldn't have even imagined. As the newest Lantern, he required training; the ring took care of that by arranging a short intergalactic flight to Oa, the planetary base of the Green Lantern Corps. There he met the Guardians of the Universe, who had forged the original power battery; he entered the tutelage of some of the most powerful Lanterns in the Corps; he learned what it meant to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Hal was told that his job was to protect and serve, for the Green Lantern corps were like any other police force- just with a little bit bigger jurisdiction. Most of all, Hal was told why he had been selected for the Corps- that new Lanterns were selected for their ability to overcome great fear, something Hal did daily just by getting in a plane and flying with no sense of fatality. During his training with a Lantern called Sinestro (who had by then taken Hal on as a mentor does a pupil), Hal learned of the corruption that ate at the edges of the Corps until finally managing to pull in its prey. Sinestro had been using his power to instill fear, the very thing the Lanterns fought against, and to dominate his home planet. When Hal brought this information to the Guardians, Sinestro was expelled from the Corps and stripped of his ring- but not before swearing his revenge on the Corps and the Lantern who had cost him everything. The ever-cocky Hal returned to Earth, stepping right back into the shoes of his old life in Coast City, California. He kept his job at Ferris Aircraft, he romanced the boss's daughter, he just kept on living. But the funny thing was that once Hal returned, the streets of Coast City seemed to get a little cleaner. Hal took his new position (and power) to heart and did his share of intergalactic policing- but who can blame the man for starting with small crime in his hometown? Once he had his bearings in the crimefighting scene, he officially emerged as Green Lantern, the West Coast's answer to the threats it couldn't have imagined. Abilities On his own, Hal has no extrahuman abilities. He is a trained pilot, by reputation one of the best in the country (if also one of the most reckless; Hal has the highest count for damaged equipment of all Ferris Aircraft test pilots). Hal also is posessed of an incredible amount of willpower-- which is arguably more of a trait than an ability, but it is an invaluable asset for a Lantern to have. Technology Green Lantern Ring The foremost tool in the arsenal of any Lantern. The ring is green in colour and bears the symbol of the Corps; among the many abilities it gives its wearer, the ring is foremost a conduit through which Lanterns can channel their willpower into tangible constructs. These constructs are only as strong as the willpower of the Lantern generating them, but the possibilities for creation are infinite and the constructs themselves can be very powerful if generated by a very strong-willed Lantern. The constructs can be used defensively or offensively, or simply just for the sake of creation. The rings can also produce simple balls of destructive energy, which are a good thing to have in a combat arsenal. (It's worth noting that while Hal will one day be heralded as having some of the very strongest constructs the Corps have ever seen, right now he's at standard-Lantern level mastery of his ring.) In addition, the rings give their wearers a whole slew of other powers, including but not limited to: force field generation, phasing, environmental playback, invisibility, light refraction, the creation of "energy twins", energy absorption, flight, the capacity for superhuman strength, wormhole creation, time travel, and electromagnetic scanning. In a more practical sense, the rings provide each Lantern with a galactic encyclopedia, a universal translator, a homing/emergency beacon, and a telepathic link to all other Lanterns. (The strength and use of all these powers, of course, relates to the skill of the Lantern in question.) The ring itself, as a piece of tech, requires recharging-- every 24 hours at minimum, or after particularly straining periods of use. The ring does store a certain amount of reserve energy to be used in emergency situations, but that energy can be accessed regardless at the choice of the wielder. Once the ring is depleted, it simply becomes a unique piece of jewelry and its wielder goes back to their normal state of being when they're not wearing the ring. Of Note; Because of where Hal has been drawn from in canon, the ring is still ineffective against the color yellow. Power Battery Used to recharge a Lantern's power ring. The battery itself looks very old-fashioned and is coloured a deep green. Each power battery is supplied by the central battery on Oa, and themselves never need recharging; however once every 24 hours a Lantern must recharge his own power ring at his power battery. This is done by holding the ring up to the lantern and reciting the oath of the Green Lantern Corps. Character Relationships tbd Category:muses Category:muses